Cermin Adalah Saksi
by synstropezia
Summary: Biarkanlah cermin yang menjadi saksi, dari cinta sejati kita berdua. Dibalik 'muka' nan mengkilat itu, tersimpan sejuta makna penuh arti.


Cermin Adalah Saksi

 **Summary : Biarkanlah cermin yang menjadi saksi, dari cinta sejati kita berdua. Dibalik 'muka' nan mengkilat itu, tersimpan sejuta makna penuh arti.**

Rate : T

Chara : Jellal.F, Erza.S

Genre : Romance, drama

Warning : Typo, gaje, dll

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Sinar mentari sore berwarna oranye, menerpa wajah sepasang kekasih hangat. Bisa dikatakan begitu, karena mereka terlihat akrab. Apa pun sandangan statusnya, setiap orang selalu berkata 'berpacaran'. Jarak yang terpaut cukup dekat. Seorang lelaki curi-curi kesempatan, memegang tangan wanita bersurai scarlet di sampingnya. Baru menyentuh jari pun, berbagai macam sensasi menimbulkan getaran hebat dalam dadanya.

"Wajahmu merah begitu, ada apa?" dia khawatir, takut lelaki itu kenapa-napa. Yang ditanya justru memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya, menyebabkan rupa maskulin itu semerah tomat

"Bukan apa-apa, Erza. Lihat, langitnya indah, ya" iris kecokelatannya menatap atas langit. Nampak berkilau sewaktu disinari matahari terbenam. Perpaduan warna yang indah, pikir pemuda dengan rambut biru lautnya, yang berkibar pelan ditiup angin

"Sebentar lagi malam. Aku ingin melihat bintang jatuh, mau?"

"Tentu, asalkan itu bersamamu"

Pernyataan cinta tidak langsung? Wanita bernama Erza mematung di tempat, pikirannya mulai tidak karuan, larut dalam fantasi memabukkan. Dia buru-buru menghilangkan semua itu, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat masa kecil, itulah yang diyakininya selama ini. Tak jarang dia penasaran, mengenai jawaban pria di sebelah kanannya sekarang. Siapa tau jauh lebih spesial, lebih berarti dan lebih berharga.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku harus membereskan gudang hari ini" seru Erza menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa, dia melupakan tugas sepenting itu, lalu seenak udel berpergian keluar

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Pulanglah, Wendy pasti menunggumu di rumah" sahabat prianya memiliki seorang adik perempuan, dia lebih muda tiga tahun dari mereka, yang baru saja menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun

"Biarkan aku membantu. Ayo pergi, nanti ibumu keburu pulang" ajaknya tanpa menghiraukan penolakan Erza. Dia berlari duluan, wanita itu tersenyum simpul, berjalan santai mengikuti dari belakang

"Sifatmu masih saja kekanak-kanakan, dasar Jellal"

"Eh? Kamu mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Mungkin kamu salah dengar. Pelan-pelan, aku tidak bisa menyusulmu bodoh"

Asal keadaan bisa terus seperti sekarang, asal Jellal masih mampu tersenyum seperti tadi. Walaupun waktu berhenti, walaupun hari esok tidak lagi nampak. Asal bersamanya, maka Erza rela melepaskan apa pun. Punggung tegak nan kekar itu, entah mengapa nampak sangat jauh, tidak mampu diraih tangan kecilnya, meski telah beranjak dewasa. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun, menyusul pemuda bermarga Fernandes itu secepat mungkin.

Gudang tua menjadi tempat pusaka, dimana keluarga Scarlet menyimpan bermacam-macam barang, bekas peninggalan nenek moyang di masa lampau. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka mulai bekerja, membereskan kardus-kardus berserakan, membersihkan debu yang menempel menggunakan kemoceng, dan lain-lain. Suara keriat-keriut disebabkan injakan sepatu mereka, lantai kayu berwarna hijau itu, nyaris lepas dari paku yang memautnya.

Ada satu benda, yang memancing ketertarikan Jellal. Sebuah cermin berukiran antik, berdiri tegak dibantu kaki berbahan marmer. Dia mulai berlagak narsis, senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan jelas. Erza menahan tawa, yang terasangkut di cabang tenggorokannya. Lucu saja, melihat seorang Jellal Fernandes berubah menjadi begitu _stylist_. _Selfie_ pun belum pernah.

Tercetuslah, ide briliant dalam kepalanya. Sekarang adalah moment yang tepat, sebelum matahari terbenam total.

"Kau mau beralih profesi? Narsis tidak cocok untukmu" komentar Erza benar adanya

"Berdirilah berhadapan denganku" pinta Jellal mendadak. Dia langsung melakukan tanpa bertanya apa pun, meski dalam hatinya merasa heran

"Sedikit lebih dekat. Tubuhmu tidak tertangkap layar cermin"

"Tu-tunggu, apa maumu? Dan apa-apaan jarak ini? Bukankah kita terlalu dekat?" semburat merahnya tak dapat disembunyikan, dari iris hitam milik Jellal. Dia memegang kedua tangan Erza, menatap serius sepasang bola matanya

"Erza, aku tau ini mendadak, aku tau tidak dapat mengatakannya tanpa persiapan, aku tau nyaliku kecil. Namun cepat atau lambat, perasaanku bukan lagi rahasia besar, tidak lagi pantas untuk ditutupi atau dianggap memalukan. Erza, aku mencintaimu" seiring perkataannya berkaitan menjadi satu, semakin erat pula genggaman tangannya

"Mencintai...ku?" dia belum bisa mencerna perkataan Jellal yang memberondong. Saraf di otaknya beku, suhu tubuhnya berpindah ke bagian wajah, yang mendadak panas penuh hiasan warna merah

"Jika kamu tidak mempercayaiku. Biarkanlah cermin yang menjadi saksi bisu"

"Tapi, kenapa harus cermin?"

"Cermin adalah potret kehidupan manusia, sesuai dengan keadaan yang ada. Jika suatu hari nanti, aku melupakan segala hal, yang pernah ku katakan padamu, maka cermin yang akan memantulkannya kembali, sebagai bentuk instrospeksi diri"

"Jika suatu hari nanti, aku bertemu wanita yang berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik darimu, dan jatuh cinta padanya. Cermin juga yang akan memperlihatkan. Inilah diriku apa adanya, yang tulus mencintai Erza Scarlet"

"Jika suatu hari nanti, kamu kecelakaan dan menjadi buruk rupa, lalu aku berniat meninggalkanmu. Cermin juga yang akan memberitau. Harus bisa menerima kapan pun dan dalam keadaan apa pun. Itulah karakteristik khasnya, yang wajib dimiliki manusia"

"Jika suatu hari nanti, aku membanding-bandingkanmu dengan wanita lain. Cermin juga yang akan menegur. Aku tidak boleh pilih kasih, atau melakukan tindak diskriminitif, karena pada dasarnya, setiap manusia itu sama dan sederajat

"Cinta kita, adalah rahasia milik kita berdua, biarkan cermin ikut mengetahuinya, karena 'dia' pandai menyimpan rahasia. Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, Erza"

Cahaya lembayung menembus kaca jendela gudang. Sinar berwarna ungu, ketika langit cerah di sebelah barat, sesudah matahari terbenam, merupakan penanda _first kiss_ mereka berdua. Diam-diam 'cermin tersenyum', telah diperbolehkan menjadi saksi bisu sepasang insan muda. Sampai kapan pun, hanya 'dia' yang akan mengetahui, bagaimana rasa cinta Jellal kepada Erza.

Tamat

A/N : Maafkan author, telah membuat fic absurd ini. Review please?


End file.
